


Chronosaurus

by Insasha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternative Universe - Hospital, Gen, Hospital, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insasha/pseuds/Insasha
Summary: Кагеяма уже несколько месяцев лежит в больнице.
Kudos: 2





	Chronosaurus

**Author's Note:**

> STRAY KIDS — CHRONOSAURUS

Кагеяма уже несколько месяцев лежал в больнице.

Сначала казалось, что ничего серьезного не должно произойти — стандартная ситуация, родители оказались не удовлетворены успехами своего ребенка и поэтому сдали его на превращение в неко для последующей продажи. Но где-то спустя неделю после операции, когда Кагеяма отлеживался и уже готов был выйти на поправку, по больнице прошла какая-то инфекция— и _после_ того, как уши, хвост и лапы _срослись_ с телом, началось отторжение.

При первой же попытке ампутации выяснилось, что как минимум ампутация ушей грозит кровоизлиянием в мозг.

Поэтому Кагеяму впихнули в подростковое отделение для неизлечимо больных, объяснив всю ситуацию, и оставили там, периодически меняя состав и количество прописанных таблеток.

В подростковом отделении, на самом деле, было невыносимо скучно — большинство подростков оттуда с самого детства знали только больничную жизнь и интернет, аниматоры к ним не приходили, зато самим подросткам, в принципе, давали относительно большую свободу действий — некоторым, чье состояние было _пока_ удовлетворительным, разрешали выходить за пределы больницы, к примеру, до ближайшего магазина или макдональдса, и когда такие подростки собирались на прогулку, им предъявляли длинный список того, что нужно, благо родители всех подростков, включая Кагеяму, хоть как-то да обеспечивали детей карманными.

Само содержание детей и подростков в таком центре почему-то оплачивало государство, и на самом деле, Кагеяма был благодарен государству за это.

Сам Кагеяма предпочитал либо залипать в интернете, — там оказалось реально большое количество дел, которыми можно заняться, — либо пытаться играть с мячом, либо (иногда) развлекать мелких детей из соседних отделений, давая им тискать себя за меховые части тела.

Залипать в интернете с почти полным отсутствием пальцев было трудно, но Тобио кое-как освоил голосовое управление.

Ни с кем из волейбольных знакомых Кагеяма контакты не поддерживал — у них элементарно не было точек пересечения.

Так проходит приблизительно четыре месяца, когда Кагеяма слышит с улицы давно забытые звуки.

Звуки ударов волейбольного мяча о ладони.

Они доносятся откуда-то с заднего двора — Тобио, в принципе, можно туда выходить, но он предпочитает сидеть в больнице.

Кагеяма осторожно встает с кровати, и один из его знакомых — некий шестнадцатилетний Мияджи-кун, с раком легких и метастазами в горле и желудке — улыбается ему.

— О, Кагеяма. Ты куда? Помочь тебе одеться?

С большими лапами одеваться на самом деле достаточно трудно, но Кагеяму обычно почему-то выручает Мияджи.

— Да, — кивает Тобио. — Спасибо. Я на улицу.

Мияджи аккуратно одевает Кагеяму в футболку и спортивные штаны, накидывает на него куртку и треплет за уши.

— Первый раз на улицу за все время. Удачи тебе.

— Спасибо, — повторяет Кагеяма.

На заднем дворе к тому времени, как Тобио доходит до него, уже скапливается небольшая толпа народа — в основном, дети.

А на спортплощадке, которой не пользовался никто, включая Кагеяму, несколько приглашенных для работы на празднике подростков играют в волейбол против детей из больницы.

Тобио моргает.

Приглашенные подростки подозрительно напоминают ему внешним видом...

знакомых Кагеямы из национального лагеря.  
Сет кончается довольно быстро — дети из больницы проигрывают, но не сказать, что оказываются недовольны этим.

А после этого один из подростков — с зачёсанной на лоб крашеной челкой — подходит к Кагеяме.

— Тобио-кун?

Кагеяма моргает еще раз.

По щеке вниз проскальзывает что-то тёплое и влажное.

— Здравствуйте, Мия-сан, — кивает он в ответ.

Атсуму тихо всхлипывает — и внезапно налетает на Тобио с объятиями.

— Ты не представляешь, как я волновался, когда ты пропал!!! Нам же ничего не говорили! И ты ничего не писал, придурок!

— И не мог, — бурчит Кагеяма и лапами осторожно массирует щеки Мии. 

Атсуму не менее осторожно берет его лапы руками и вздрагивает, когда видит корки гноя в месте перехода лап в обычную кожу.

— Они...

— Когда я восстанавливался после операции, по больнице прошла инфекция, и организм начал отторгать новые, хм, конечности, а ампутация уже невозможна, потому что я могу умереть прямо на операционном столе, — Тобио хмурится, выпускает когти — они выпускаются с тихим хлюпаньем, и на когтях оказывается немного гноя.

— Давай я протру тебе лапы, — Атсуму лезет в поясную сумку за влажными салфетками. — И что ты тут все это время делал?

Сзади Мии подходят остальные — Хошиуми, Сакуса, Комори, Чигая и Кагеяма-ничуть-не-удивляется-Хината, при этом последний почему-то упорно не смотрит на Тобио.

— Эй, в чем дело, Шое-кун? — мурлычет Атсуму и хмурится. — Ты странно реагируешь на Тобио-куна. Кстати, интересно, почему же Тобио-куна вообще отдали на операцию~ давайте спросим у главврача, ммм?

— Я поиграю с детьми, — начинает было Хината, но Мия хмурится.

— А ну стоять. Мне вообще не нравится твое поведение. Тобио-кун, давай я посижу с тобой, а остальные ребята сходят к главврачу и разберутся с поведением Хинаты, ладненько?

Тобио неловко кивает.

— Куда мы можем пойти? — спрашивает Атсуму, когда остальные уходят, подозрительно косясь на Хинату.

Тобио пожимает плечами и усаживается прямо на покрытие волейбольной площадки скрестив ноги.

— Вы хотели протереть мне...

— Да, верно, — Атсуму усаживается рядом и достает салфетки. — Лапку~

Когти он протирает очень и очень аккуратно — частички салфетки не остаются на когтях, и сама она оказывается не порвана, Тобио даже расслабляется и прикрывает глаза.

Он сидит так достаточно долго, пока Мия протирает ему кисть, вторую руку и, кажется, уши, и снова открывает глаза, только когда Атсуму осторожно приобнимает его сбоку.

— Ну как? — мурлычет он.

Тобио несильно дергает плечом.

— Ко мне давно так не прикасались. Необычно, но правда приятно. Спасибо, Мия-сан.

Атсуму молча садится сзади него, утыкается носом Кагеяме в основание шеи, обнимает Тобио и замирает.

И только тогда начинает говорить.

— Нам вообще ничего не сказали, когда ты пропал, твоим одноклубникам, судя по всему, тоже. Никто из нас не смог до тебя дописаться и дозвониться, мы через Чигаю нашли контакты еще ребят из Карасуно, и они только сказали, что ты на занятия тоже не приходишь. Мы вообще не подумали, что тебя могут /забрать/, типа, ты реально перспективный спортсмен, и блин, они что, вообще не проверяют, кого берут на операцию?! Извини, — Атсуму неловко усмехается, выдувая теплый воздух в шею Тобио. — Просто немного подгорает с этого. В общем, мы поперлись всей нашей компашкой со сборов в Мияги, к твоей семье, потому что ну как бы в апреле проходят сборы для участия в международных чемпионатах уже как юниорской сборной, а тебя нет. Ну нам и рассказали. Я на твоих родителей очень сильно наорал, если что, извини за это, но мне не жаль ну вот вообще. Потом мы несколько месяцев пытались узнать, где ты, а параллельно ездили развлекали всяких больных детишек, типа, такая стратегия по привлечению внимания населения к нашей сборной. Я вообще не думал, что ты можешь быть... В таком месте.

Кагеяма осторожно накрывает кисти рук Мии своими лапами.

— Спасибо, что... Вообще обратили внимание на то, что меня нет, и занялись этим. Я не общался ни с кем из волейболистов, потому что сначала не мог настроить голосовое управление на технике, а потом начал думать, что никому из них уже нет до меня дела, да и я больше не занимаюсь волейболом. 

— Если сейчас нужно что-то еще настроить в технике, могу помочь, — предлагает Атсуму и осторожно перебирается вперед, ложась затылком на левое колено Тобио и вытянув ноги вперед. — Блин, так странно. Типа, я очень хотел с тобой увидеться, поболтать там, поиграть во что-нибудь, может, забрать тебя себе, благо карманные деньги есть. Но я все это планировал...

— Не думая, что что-то может пойти не так, — заканчивает за него Тобио.

— Угу, ну, в общем, да, — вздыхает Мия. — Но то, что ты фактически медленно умираешь в таком месте, мне вот нифига не нравится. Я хочу что-то с этим сделать, но не понимаю, что именно.

Кагеяма подтягивает правую ногу к себе и ложится на нее щекой, смотря на Атсуму задумчивым взглядом.

— В какой-то мере, думаю, вы правы, но... Медицинский уход, откачивание гноя, особое питание — все это возможно только в больнице. Хотя с учетом безнадежности (и уникальности) моего случая, я думал, меня усыпят чуть ли не сразу после той инфекции. На самом деле, сейчас многие иностранные врачи приезжают посмотреть на меня, кто-то даже говорит про зомби, — на лице Тобио появляется странное выражение, как будто он думает, что где-то здесь надо посмеяться, но не понимает, где. — Меня каждый раз осматривают, отправляют на какие-то анализы, дают таблетки, ставят капельницы... Но, наверно, это не то, о чем стоит говорить, — обрывает он себя же. 

Повисает неловкое молчание — Атсуму осторожно переворачивается, устраивая на коленке Тобио подбородок и разглядывая лицо Кагеямы.

И внезапно говорит:

— А пойдем поиграем в волейбол?

Кагеяма моргает.

— Что?

— Пойдем поиграем в волейбол? — терпеливо повторяет Мия. — Я могу свою челку на отсечение дать, ты в волейбол не играл уже очень давно.

Тобио задумывается, чуть нахмурившись, пытаясь вспомнить — когда же он действительно в последний раз играл в волейбол?

Но вместо воспоминаний о волейболе наваливаются другие — о больнице, о разговоре с родителями, о ежедневных процедурах, Кагеяма хмурится больше и вздрагивает, когда Атсуму осторожно разглаживает указательным и средним пальцами складки кожи на лбу Тобио.

— Что вы делаете, Мия-сан? — спрашивает Кагеяма.

Мия смеется.

— Спасаю твое красивое лицо от морщин~ значит, очень давно не играл, да? Пойдем~

— У меня лапки, — вырывается у Кагеямы какая-то случайная цитата с просторов интернета, и Атсуму еще сильнее заходится смехом, в результате чего стукается подбородком о коленку Тобио.

— За это ты мне и нравишься, Тобио-кун, — также на автомате выдает Мия, после чего резко замолкает и краснеет.

Тобио моргает.

— Упс, — Атсуму осторожно встает. — Я ничего такого не говорил, ты ничего такого не слышал. Не обращай внимания.

— Нет, я... — Кагеяма снова хмурится, на этот раз в попытках подобрать подходящие слова. — Я не чувствую ничего такого по отношению к вам, но с вами приятно общаться даже после долгого перерыва. 

Мия подает Тобио руку, помогая встать, и вздыхает.

— Вот вечно ты все усложняешь.

На спортплощадке Тобио останавливается на самом краю покрытия и как завороженный смотрит на одиноко лежащий волейбольный мячик.

Кагеяма старался не вспоминать о волейболе с самого попадания на подготовку к операции, тем более — после инфекции.

Он осторожно подходит к мячу и лапами подбирает его.

Знакомая поверхность совершенно по-другому ощущается лапами, но старые воспоминания все же нахлынивают.

Он стоит с волейбольным мячиком в одной позе минуты три, когда Атсуму с тяжелым вздохом щелкает пальцами у него перед носом.

— Прием-прием, Земля вызывает. Я догадываюсь, что у тебя воспоминания и все такое, но если ты сейчас погрязнешь в старых воспоминаниях, потом будет сложнее их отпустить и начать делать новые. Так что давай-ка лучше начнем разминку.

Разминка проходит достаточно долго — тело Кагеямы с трудом вспоминает о спорте, упражнения приходится делать медленно и осторожно, но Атсуму ни разу не говорит что-то вроде "блин, давай уже побыстрее", не цокает языком и даже не смотрит взглядом "зачем я вообще с тобой связался", и Кагеяма ему за это дико благодарен.

А когда они где-то через час заканчивают разминку, возвращаются остальные волейболисты.

Не в самом хорошем настроении, с Хинатой и некоторыми взрослыми из администрации больницы.

— Что произошло? — Атсуму хмурится. 

Сакуса вздыхает — так тяжело он вздыхал в последний раз, когда Мия случайно (!) разбил силовой подачей окно в школе Итачияма на каком-то из тренировочных матчей.

Атсуму кажется, что это не к добру.

— Хината устроил как попадание Кагеямы на операцию, так и инфекцию в больнице, — цедит Киёми сквозь зубы.

Мия открывает рот, закрывает. Открывает снова.

Происходящее совершенно не укладывается в его сознании и совершенно отказывается влезать в привычные рамки мира, которые держались у Атсуму с рождения.

Хинату Мия помнит с января этого года — весенний турнир, быстрая в минус-темпе, все дела.

И буквально ничего из того, что Мия помнит о Хинате — а помнит он о нем много, настолько интересным оказывается десятый номер Карасуно — не говорит о нем как о человеке, способном предать одного из самых близких людей, пусть даже и ради...

А ради чего?

— Шоё-кун, — тянет Мия одним из своих самых ледяных тонов голоса — даже Сакуса задумчиво хмурится и плотнее кутается в толстовку, — а зачем ты все это сделал?

И вот тут повисает абсолютная тишина.

Хината сначала краснеет, потом бледнеет, а потом и вовсе приобретает какой-то зеленоватый оттенок кожи.

Но ничего не говорит.

Спустя еще пару минут тишины неожиданно для всех заговаривает Кагеяма.

— Хината, — коротко произносит он. — В чем дело? Я осознаю, что у меня... /были/ проблемы с общением, но я ни разу не реагировал негативно, если мне прямо говорили, что и когда я сделал не так. Ты это прекрасно знаешь. Что из моих действий было настолько, хм, отвратительным, что ты предпочел... Избавиться от меня таким образом?

Теперь ртом хлопает уже Шое — Атсуму, если честно, тоже не ожидал такой внятной и адекватной реплики от Кагеямы, но Мия старается держать маску спокойствия — ему почему-то кажется, что "Тобио-куну" это понравится больше всего.

— Я... — начинает было Хината, но перебивает сам себя: — Да пошел ты, Кагеяма! Ты только играешь на публику, а в жизни ты мерзкий, отвратительный /мудак/, и я ни капли не жалею, что упек тебя сюда подыхать!

Полицейские обхватывают Шоё сзади и отводят в машину, по пути надевая на него наручники, и Атсуму поворачивается к Кагеяме.

Тобио молча впускает-выпускает когти, словно загипнотизированный, пустым взглядом наблюдая, как зеленые комочки гноя постепенно скапливаются на лапах вокруг когтей.

— Тобио-кун, не стоит, — Мия тяжело вздыхает и аккуратно обхватывает пальцами оба запястья Кагеямы в месте перехода рук в лапы — запястья у Тобио тонкие, Атсуму чувствует кожей проступающие кости.

— Почему? — голос Кагеямы Атсуму сейчас тоже не нравится — Тобио звучит как обреченный человек, стоящий перед виселицей и рассказывающий обо всем, что его мучало всю жизнь. — Хината же прав. Я мерз...

— Заткнись, — Мия даже не останавливает себя — не тот случай. — Ты не имеешь права говорить так ни о ком включая себя. Сейчас я обработаю тебе лапки, ты выпьешь успокоительного, и я уложу тебя спать. Если ты не отдохнешь сейчас, можешь натворить еще чего-нибудь нехорошего. Вопросы есть?

Кагеяма качает головой.

— ...спасибо, Мия-сан. Думаю, вы правы. Сегодня произошло слишком много всего, и... У меня очень быстро меняется настроение, вы это сами заметили... Хорошо. Пойдемте в центр.

В здании Мии дают халат, бахилы, шапочку, маску и перчатки — Атсуму осторожно переодевается.

— Тобио-кун, может, на ручки? — подмигивает Мия Кагеяме, только закончив переодевание.

Тобио пожимает плечами, и Атсуму аккуратно поднимает его на руки, чуть-чуть покачивая.

Он доносит Тобио до его кровати — сосед Кагеямы по комнате, "Мияджи-кун", помогает уложить Тобио и улыбается.

— До этого Кагеяма общался разве что со мной и еще парой людей, но вы первый человек, с кем он на моих глазах выглядит успокоенным.

Атсуму прыскает.

— Мы немного общались несколько месяцев назад, сегодня случайно встретились. Тобио-кун, лапку.

Гной за это время успевает чуть-чуть подсохнуть и прилипнуть к шерсти, Мия матерится про себя, стараясь отделаться минимальным количеством выдранных шерстинок.

— Я могу чем-то помочь? — спрашивает Мияджи.

Атсуму задумывается.

— Принеси стаканчик воды и бумажную салфетку. А, и медсестру позови, скажи, что нужно успокоительное.

— Что-то произошло? — спрашивает Мияджи. — Хорошо, скоро вернусь.

Атсуму вздыхает.

— Расскажу, когда вернешься, ладненько?

— Хорошо, — кивает Мияджи.

Он действительно скоро возвращается — с медсестрой, водой и салфеткой.

— Спасибочки, — улыбается Мия. — Если вкратце: я тут развлекать детей с группой, и один из этой группы, как выяснилось, хм... Поспособствовал попаданию Тобио-куна в эту больницу. Тобио-кун вполне себе нормально для этой ситуации отреагировал, но после этого ему тяжеловато вернуться в норму, так что да.

Мияджи кивает и слабо улыбается.

Медсестра ставит Кагеяме успокоительное, и Атсуму возвращается к протиранию когтей и подушечек лап Тобио.

В процессе этого Кагеяма засыпает — Мияджи тут же подходит, аккуратно заворачивает его в одеяло.

Атсуму заканчивает минут через пять после этого.

— Ну, я пойду, — тихо произносит он, особо ни к кому не обращаясь. — Приятно было встретиться, Тобио-кун.

Из здания больницы Атсуму практически сбегает, ни разу не обернувшись и только буркнув на прощание что-то Мияджи-куну.

***

Кагеяма умирает спустя два часа после ухода Мии из-за попадания частиц гноя сначала в кровоток, а потом в сосуды головного мозга.

Атсуму об этом не узнаёт.


End file.
